This invention relates to a speech synthesizer timepiece capable of providing a plurality of various kinds of audio messages using a single vioce key.
For a speech synthesizer timepiece having a timer function, the necessity often arises that it provide in an audible form (e.g., synthesized human voices) a plurality of time-related information including remaining time of the timer and updated time of day. With the great demand for a minimum size of the timepiece, the number of keys should be reduced to a minimum.